gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken X Dead or Alive (Wazzupguys)
Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Plot The was between The Misima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation has taken its toll on the world and DOATEC steps in in order to stop the other 2 factions from causing more chaos. Modes Story Mode *Prologue **Chapter 1 *G-Corporation Bracket **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 **Chapter 7 *TEKKENTEC Bracket **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 *M.I.S.T. Bracket **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 **Chapter 16 **Chapter 17 **Chapter 18 **Chapter 19 *Epilogue **Chapter 20 Arcade Mode *Battle 1 *Battle 2 *Battle 3 *Battle 4 *Battle 5 *Battle 6 *Battle 7(Rival) *Battle 8(Sub-Boss) *Battle 9(Final Boss) Versus Mode Training Mode Shop Mode Options Mode Characters Tekken *Jin Kazama - The head of The Mishima Zaibatsu,in order to destroy G-Corporation, Jin stole some of the material used to create Alpha-152 and used its DNA to create an army of Bio-Soldiers. *Kazuya Mishima - The head of G-Corporation, in order to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya took Omega's corpse and used its DNA to create an army of Bio-Soldiers. *Yoshimitsu *Raven *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *Asuka Kazama *Lili *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *Ling Xiaoyu *Wang Jinrei *Lee Chaolan *Julia Chang *King *Craig Marduk *Hwoarang *Steve Fox *Julia Chang *Bruce Irvin *Lars Alexanderson *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable) - *Armor King(Unlockable) *Ogre(Unlockable, Sub-Boss) - Thanks to the assistance of Victor Donovan and M.I.S.T., Orge is alive again. *Jinpachi Mishima(Unlockable, Final Boss) - Thanks to the assistance of Victor Donovan and M.I.S.T., Jinpachi is alive again. Dead or Alive *Kasumi *Ayane *Ryu Hayabusa *Hayate *Zack *Brad Wong *Hitomi *Lei Fang *Bayman *Christie *Eliot *Gen Fu *Jann Lee *Lisa Hamilton *Tina Armstrong *Mila *Bass Armstrong *Rig *Mojimi *Rachel *Helena Douglas - The head of DOACET, after deciding to stop Jin and Kazuya from causing more havoc around the world, she had no choice but to accept Heihachi's offer to be her advisor. *Raidou(Unlockable) *Leon(Unlockable) *Tengu(Unlockable, Sub-Boss) - Thanks to the assistance of Victor Donovan and M.I.S.T., Tengu is alive again. *Alpha-152(Unlockable, Final Boss) TK Voice Cast Japanese *Isshin Chiba as Jin Kazama *Masanori Shinohara as Kazuya Mishima *Unsho Ishizuka as Heihachi Mishima * * *Mugihito as Jinpachi Mishima English *Patrick Seitz as Jin Kazama *Kyle Hebert as Kazuya Mishima *Jamieson Price as Heihachi Mishima * * *Frank Welker as Jinpachi Mishima DOA Voice Cast Japanese *Houko Kuwashima as Kasumi and Alpha-152 *Wakana Yamazaki as Ayane *Yuka Koyama as Helena Douglass * * English *Lauren Landa as Kasumi and Alpha-152 *Birttney Harvey as Ayane *Karen Strassman as Helena Douglass * * Cheats *Unlock Armor King - Beat Arcade Mode with King. *Unlock Leon - Beat Arcade Mode with Jann Lee. *Unlock Heihachi - Beat Arcade Mode with Kazuya. *Unlock Raidou - Beat Arcade Mode with Ayane. *Unlock Ogre - First unlock: Armor King, Leon, Heihachi and Raidou, Then beat Arcade Mode with Hwoarang. *Unlock Tengu - First unlock: Armor King, Leon, Heihachi and Helena, Then beat Arcade Mode with Hayabusa. *Unlock Jinpachi - First unlock: Ogre and Tengu, Then beat Arcade Mode with Raven. *Unlock Alpha-152 - First unlock: Ogre and Tengu, Then beat Arcade Mode with Kasumi. *Unlock everyone - Complete Story Mode. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Tekken Category:Dead or Alive Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated